cncfandomcom-20200223-history
The Defense of Temple Prime
The return of the liquid Tiberium bomb to Temple Prime in Sarajevo is the final mission of Act III of Nod's campaign in Tiberium Wars. Background With the weapon recovered from the crash site in Slovenia, Nod forces escort it for four hundred kilometers across Croatia and Bosnia and Herzegovina, the transport finally arrives at Temple Prime, separated by a massive GDI base from their target destination. The Commander is assigned by Kane to protect the device and ensure it arrives at the Temple unharmed. Meanwhile, Alexa Kovacs and LEGION prepare to stage a provocation, to ensure Kilian Qatar's fall from grace - an attack on Temple Prime by dissident Nod forces. Walkthrough Firstly, make sure the Tiberium Truck is safe to enter the Temple Prime by eliminating several GDI patrols on the road to the temple. Bypass the large GDI base on the either side of the road,take care of them later. Temple Prime is lightly defended by turrets,make the truck enter the Temple.Temple Prime's defenders and base is yours to control. Prepare a large fleet of Avatars,Aircraft and infantry to produce a hit-and-run tactic on GDI bases.One the GDI forces took the bait, eliminate them altogether. Build SAM Sites and Obelisks of Light to defend yourself from both GDI and later Nod attacks. After rooting out GDI defenders from the area, Nod dissidents are arriving from the South and helps you destroy GDI forces. But never trust them,as they are traitors on the cause. Return to base and resupply yourself with more forces and launch the same tactic as what you have done with GDI. Eliminate all of them in that way, because the traitors have a nearly depleted supply of tiberium to use. Tips * Upgrade your Avatar with Flame Tank so that you have a better anti-structure/anti-infantry weapon. * GDI Barracks will keep swaming in the same location even if the GDI Construction Yard has been destroyed. * Don't try to capture the GDI base. The bombardment of the traitors will destroy it anyways. The destruction affects air units as well, so just leaves your aircraft home. * There are-rather suicidal-way to capture GDI conyard. Immediatelly after the arrival of the trucks in the temple, build up lots of rocket trooper with the mix Nod commando, then charge them in a suicidal attack against GDI base. Use and expend your rocker trooper to destroy and distract GDI effort so that saboteur can sneak in a capture whatever they can catch. Do it with haste and GDI MCV will be in yours. Dont forget to evacuate whatever that can be salvaged. * There is no way to finish the traitor quickly. Even if you destroyed their MCV, their base still raise up as it is scripted. * Confused with base defence against Nod's dissident? place some avatar warmech on the defence point. They are armored. have firepower, and-if managed well- actually manage to receive "donation" from the fallen dissident's armor. * If you want to skip the trouble of destroying GDI then don't attack GDI and actually build two obelisks from where they are attacking and ramp up 20 avatars, venoms(For enemy air power), 10 flame tanks and 10 stealth tanks. When the Nod dissident's come and carpet bomb the GDI base saving you the trouble for destroying it. Quickly move your forces and start attacking the nod dissidents and mission accomplished. Videos File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_06._A_Cry_for_Help|Briefing Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Missions